Fair is the Rose
by heartheflowers
Summary: A ScorpiusRose fanfic that takes place at the Quidditch World Cup!
1. Chapter 1

BOOM! Loud screams echoed over the camp as the storm that had threatened the skies all day broke. Within seconds, the previously dry campgrounds of the Quidditch World Cup (Ireland versus Brazil!) were drenched in pouring rain. Rose Weasley managed to reach her family's tent just in time, crawling through the opening as lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating all the tents. For a brief moment she could see into the next tent over, where her Uncle Harry had his wand raised high as he cast, she was sure, the Impervius spell, sealing the tent from the rain.

"Rosie, is that you?" her father called, stepping out from her parents' wing of the tent. She smiled in response, pocketing her own wand. "Made it from Uncle Harry's without getting too wet," she replied. "Mum and Hugo said they'll stay over there a few minutes. They're not too keen on crossing through the mud. " Ron nodded, peering out the small windows of their brand-new family tent. It was warm and comfortable, decorated with large chairs, a roaring fireplace, a small kitchen, and three beds. The unfinished game of Gobstones started that morning with Albus and Teddy lay on the back floor.

"Look at that poor sod," Ron said, interrupting Rose's efforts of drying off by the fire. He pointed to a tall, lone figure struggling through the rain and wind. While the rest of campers had scattered in many directions to reach their own tents, this person seemed to be lost. The long green cloak he wore was no protection for the forces of nature outside and Rose frowned, feeling sorry for him. "Can't you call him over here, Dad? Let him stay until the storm dies down? He must be a student, otherwise he would have cast Impervius a few minutes ago."

"Not everyone knows the Impervius spell, Rose, even though it's dead useful," Ron replied, wincing as the tall man slid in mud, the front half of his cloak now splattered with it. "Oi!" Ron shouted, pushing aside the tent's opening. "OI!!" he shouted again, trying to attract the cloaked man's attention. His drew out his wand, shot green sparks in the air, and the man finally looked over. "COME IN HERE!"

The figure began to slowly trudge through the mud, taking his time to prevent another tumble. He crawled through the flap, his well-made cloak dragging on the ground. As he entered the warm and dry space of the tent, the man sighed with relief. "Thanks for taking me in," he said, pushing his hood back, his messy blonde hair soaking wet, taking on the appearance of a drowned rat. Ron's breath caught in his throat. There was only one name this person could have, and that was Scorpius Malfoy. Rose's loud shriek confirmed this.

"Scorpius!" she yelled, her face lighting up happily. Despite his wet and muddy status, Rose's arms wrapped around him, pulling him in for a tight hug that he did not resist. Ron felt frozen on the spot. Although Albus and Hugo had confirmed Ron's suspicions that his quiet, shy daughter had befriended a Malfoy, he had never expected that their friendship was so strong.

"I've gotten you all wet," Scorpius said, as they pulled away, his eyes taking in all of Rose's appearance. She hastily pushed back a few unruly, wet tendrils of her curly brown hair, looking flustered. "For Merlin's sake, Scorpius, _you're _the wet one here," she replied, brushing off his concerns. "Go stand by the fire while my father - oh, oh Dad," she said, her chocolate eyes turning to Ron nervously. "You remember Scorpius Malfoy, don't you?" she asked, pleading silently with him to be nice, to forget the past. "I was in the O.W.L. Preparation Charms Group he led during our 5th year. It's thanks to him I managed to raise my E to an O on the actual exam." Scorpius laughed.

"Trust me, Mr. Weasley, I was not responsible for that. Rose would have scored an "O" whether or not she came to the review," Scorpius said, removing his cloak to reveal sodden jeans and a wet t-shirt. He hung the cloak by the fire, squishing uncomfortably. Ron appeared to remember his manners and took out his wand. "No need to wait to get dry," he said, doing a complicated swish and flick; the water from Scorpius' clothes retreated into Ron's wand.

"Drought charm," Rose said brightly, recognizing the charm as one she would learn this year, during her final year of N.E.W.T. level classes. "Good idea, Dad...Now Scorpius, why don't you take that chair over there," she began, indicating the chair nearest the fire, where a large book entitled _Rowena Ravenclaw: Wit Beyond Measure_ rested, "while I put a kettle on and bring us some treats." Scorpius did as she told him, casting a wary glance at Ron, who circled the room, picking the chair next to his. "Reading about your Founder?" Scorpius called, his voice carrying to the kitchen as he rifled through the pages of the book.

"Yes," Rose shouted back, her hands already busy setting up a tray of her Gran Weasley's biscuits. "It's a new edition. The Grey Lady actually took an interview so there's more information in the book than ever!" Rose smiled as she emerged with the biscuits and tea. "You can borrow it if you'd like," she added. Scorpius shook his head, his blonde hair sticking up randomly all over his head. Even mud-splattered and disheveled, he managed to look regal and haughty.

"No thanks," he replied, popping a biscuit into his mouth. "I'll stick with _Hogwarts, A History_." Rose grinned. "That's Mum's favorite book, too - isn't it, Dad?" she said, looking again at her father, who was being uncharacteristically silent. Ron nodded. For a moment there was total silence in the tent; outside, the storm raged on. Lightning struck nearby and the campground was illuminated.

"Hope the rain lets up before the match," Ron said reluctantly, crossing his arms rather grumpily. Rose had the feeling that he was trying to be good for her. He wasn't used to her bringing boys home, let alone the son of a man with whom he had never gotten along with. For the most part, Rose's friends consisted of her cousins and a few select housemates. So, pleased her father was making an effort, she grinned at him.

"The storm's supposed to pass by tomorrow morning," Scorpius answered, his eyes drifting to the large clock dominating the tent. Half of the clock was bright green, the other half was green, yellow, and blue. Scorpius recognized it as the "QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP CALCULATOR" sold by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It counted down the days, hours, and minutes until the final match. At that moment it read "Two Days, 6 hours, 8 minutes, 13 seconds." In addition, it had been equipped with the very annoying feature of speech: every half-hour it would scream, "Go Ireland! Vá Brasil!" causing the person standing nearest it to go temporarily deaf (Scorpius knew this from experience).

"All the activities for tomorrow are still on, then?" Rose asked, looking back and forth between her father and her friend. Most people had arrived days early for the match, and the British Ministry of Magic, in the hopes of quelling the memories of the last time it was held on British soil, had arranged for many events to be held before the final match.

Ron nodded. "As far as Harry's heard – and he's being updated hourly with reports from all around the camp," he said, alluding to the fact that dear Uncle Harry was head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department.

"I'm looking forward to the number of broom games scheduled before the Cup," Scorpius replied, reaching for another biscuit. "Aingingein… Swivenhodge… an instructional game of Quodpot…Shuntbumps…" Rose frowned.

"I've always disliked Shuntbumps," she said, taking a biscuit for herself. "How can a game where the object is to knock the other players from their brooms be fun?" she asked a little grumpily. Rose had never been stable on a broom and as result, had always been one of the first players to be knocked off. Though Shuntbumps was a harmless children's game, it had left her insecure and a bit fearful of broom riding. Scorpius grinned, shaking his head in disagreement.

"It's always good for a laugh, Rosie," he replied, "and if you-" Scorpius was cut off by the loud screeching of the clock, which echoed all around the campsite as other clocks went off. The clock began to flash and shake against the wall, yelling, "GO IRELAND! VÁ BRASIL! GO IRELAND! VÁ BRASIL! GO IRELAND! VÁ BRASIL! GO IRELAND! VÁ BRASIL!" Ron, the closest person to it, clapped his hands to his ears and raced to the other side of the room, but it was too late – he would be deaf for the next few minutes.

"Serves him right for helping Uncle George create it!" Rose said, giggling, as Ron tried to unclog his ears with his wand. She turned back to Scorpius. "So will I see you tomorrow?" she said, half-shouting to be heard above the clock's noise. "I'm going with my family to check out the vintage broomsticks around eleven, but after that I'm free..."

Scorpius stood up, nodding. "The Quodpot game should be over by noon. Want to meet me by the Chocolate Frog Trading Tent then?" Rose nodded. It wouldn't be too hard to convince Albus, Lily, and Hugo to walk with her there. Scorpius was gathering his things, checking to make sure that his wand was still on him, and Rose reached for his cloak, glad to find it warm and dry.

"Goodbye," she said, flashing him a small smile as she passed him his green cloak. Scorpius waved to Ron, who answered with a loud, "BYE, MALFOY." Rose hoped his ears were still clogged; otherwise he was just being rude. "Make a run for it," she advised Scorpius. The rain outside was still relentless. "Can't wait till I take Apparition exam next week…you're lucky you've already passed," Scorpius answered with a crooked smile. She grinned back, and they stood there, staring at each other for a moment.

"I'm glad you're here," Rose said softly, a light blush covering her cheeks and ears as she said so. Though they had owled each other most of the holiday, Rose missed seeing him everyday. They had become solid friends during their fifth year, when they were placed on Prefect rounds together, a move meant to strengthen inter-Hogwarts unity.

"Owling was not enough," Scorpius replied, seemingly reading her mind. He reached out, moving to touch her hand. Ron grunted loudly behind them and Rose's cheeks flamed. "You'd better go," she murmured, stepping away from Scorpius quickly. He nodded, his expression serious, and then he crawled out of the tent without a backwards glance.

Rose watched him brave the rain, aware that her father was staring at her. When she finally turned, she ignored him, and delved straight into her book. "Wonder what Mum and Hugo are up to," she commented, trying to distract Ron, who was still watching her like a kneazle does an untrustworthy wizard. Ron didn't reply. Rose didn't dare raise her eyes to his, in fear of what he would see. Instead, she kept her gaze firmly planted on her book, her cheeks scarlet for the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excellent Quidditch conditions," Albus Severus Potter enthused, as he and Rose stood beside their tents, gazing around the campgrounds. The storm from the night before had left its mark – there were many fallen branches, and the ground was still soggy and wet– but overall, the new day looked quite promising. Rose nodded in agreement.

"No clouds and a stiff breeze," she commented. "Let's see if it stays this way for the Cup tomorrow." It was still very early, and the campsite was quiet. Small clouds of smoke appeared above most tents as mothers and fathers started cooking breakfast, and the smell of bacon wafted towards them. Albus had just rolled out of bed (his jet black hair was sticking up randomly, and he looked so disheveled that Rose had to bite her lips to keep from laughing) and Rose still had her pajamas and dressing gown on. They stood in silence for a minute before Albus began to speak.

" I heard Malfoy was in your tent last night…" At Rose's questioning look, Albus shrugged and explained, "Your dad told mine…he didn't seem too happy about it, Rose..."

"So?" Rose asked, her cheeks reddening. She looked down at the wet ground, idly kicking a fallen branch. If only her father could resist that urge of his to tell Uncle Harry everything. "Did you add anything to their conversation?"

"No, I kept quiet," Albus replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "If you say he's a good friend, then he's a good friend. Malfoy's never been overly-nice to me, but he's never been unpleasant either… I'm not going to question what you've got going on." Rose smiled, albeit a little sadly. Albus might easily accept her friendship with Scorpius, but he was one of the only ones who did so. Others could not believe that she would befriend the son and grandson of known Death Eaters, when her family had so valiantly fought against them.

"Is your brother awake, Al?" Rose asked, changing the subject. "I heard him stumble past my tent around two this morning…" Albus laughed, steering her towards the Potter tent. They entered, and were immediately surrounded by the smell of frying eggs. "Mum's not too pleased, so try not to mention it," he whispered, pointing to Ginny, who was muttering angrily under her breath as she jabbed viciously at the eggs, her wand a blur. Rose heard her grumble, "Coming back drunk – bad example for his siblings – _Teddy _would never -" and she suppressed a smile.

"Good morning Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry" Rose said, seating herself in the empty chair next to Harry. There were dark smudges under his eyes, and he looked tired. Although he and Ginny were avid Quidditch fans, she knew they would be happy when the Cup was over, and life returned to normal. Both of their jobs had become more strained as the Cup approached. Aunt Ginny had to write her Quidditch column almost daily, interview players, and review game plans, while Uncle Harry had to prepare numerous security details for the campsite, and, on the odd occasion when an Auror owled in sick, patrol the camp himself. "Morning," Ginny grunted, slamming the pan on the stove, whispering, "…embarrassment to us all…" while Harry smiled fondly at her. Lily wandered into the room, looking sleepy and rumpled.

"What's going on?" she asked, yawning, her eyes drifting between her irate mother and her bemused father. Neither answered. "Is it about James?" Lily whispered to Albus. At his nod, she giggled, her ginger hair bouncing. "Heard him trill that old Driscoll Devil song all the way home…Kept messing up the melody… _On the shooores of Driscoll Lake, a monster there was boooooorn…A deeeeevil with the biggest eyes, and a large thiiiick hornnnn_ ," Lily imitated, her singing comparable to a banshee's.

"Singing's really not our family attribute, is it?" Albus murmured, flashing his sister and cousin a grin. Rose and Lily giggled but were silenced by another loud slam of the frying pan. "I'd best go and wake Hugo," Rose said, standing up. "You know given the chance, he'd sleep past noon."

An hour later, the four cousins met in front of their tents, full from breakfast and dressed for the day. Rose had charmed her curly hair so it was in a neat and tidy plait, pulled away from her face. A bleary eyed James stuck his head out of the tent to greet them but was pulled back by his mother, who promptly began to lecture. "Let's go before she decides we need to hear some of that as well," Hugo suggested, zipping up his Muggle sweatshirt.

"I think she's being rather harsh," Lily said, pocketing her wand. Although underage, she was in the habit of carrying it with her everywhere. "He met a couple of mates and they got carried away…so what? It's his first summer out of Hogwarts, he deserves to celebrate."

"I bet he was with Morgan Nightstar," Albus said, referring to a Hufflepuff boy who had just graduated with James. "The two of them are always more wild when they're together…remember when they exploded those cauldrons in Potions? _For fun?_ " he added, his tone suggesting that his brother was out of his mind.

"No one was hurt," Lily snapped defensively, crossing her arms. "Luckily," Rose chimed in, silently agreeing with Albus.

They had covered a lot of ground and were now approaching the fields designated for shopkeepers, advertisements, and events. Many witches and wizards were wandering around, enthralled by the things available to them. A large purple, flashing sign pointed the way to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop, and next to it, Scarab's Mysterious Menagerie was stationed.

"Oh Mum, can't we please get a Hydra?" a little boy nearest Rose pleaded, pointing to one of the magical creatures displayed. "I've told you, Ralph, no ," his mother replied sharply. "I'll feed its nine heads, promise," Ralph cried, sounding desperate, trying to pull his mother closer to the shop. "And when it grows more?" Ralph's mother countered, disbelief evident in her voice. Rose didn't get to hear the rest of the mother's reply, but was certain that it would still be no. She had also campaigned for a Hydra when she was younger, and her wish had remained unfulfilled.

"We should stop by and see Uncle George later," Hugo said, frowning, and Rose knew he was thinking of the Hydra they'd never had, too. "I'm sure we'll run into him and the boys somewhere around here," Lily replied, tossing her hair proudly as a pack of French boys passed by, looking her over. Albus and Hugo snickered. "Oh-la-la, young love," Albus sighed dramatically.

"Oh shut it," Lily snarled, her face turning bright red.

They continued onward, working their way through the ever-growing crowd. On their right was a light-blue, patched tent with a large and uneven sign that blinked: "CERAUNOSCOPY – RIGHT FOR YOU TODAY." Already the queue outside was long and the people impatient. "Ceraunoscopy?" Albus asked, looking at Rose for answers. "Divining from thunder and lightning," Rose replied. "Total hogwash if you ask me. Those people are wasting their galleons…it's apparent that the owners pulled their spare tent out to profit from yesterday's storm."

"I can see the vintage broomsticks sign," Hugo interrupted, pointing further up the field, where a large Cleansweep hovered in the air. It circled around a shiny gold tent, attracting many visitors.

"Dad keeps joking that he's going to donate his Firebolt one of these days," Albus commented, as they joined the queue to enter the tent. "Oh he'll never," Lily replied. "It was a gift from Sirius…I told him he should keep in it the family…give it to me..."

"Why should you get it?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she is the best Quidditch player in our family," Hugo said shrugging, and Lily shot him a grateful grin. "Might give an added boost to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, too."

"From what I've heard, the Gryffindor Quidditch teams needs no extra boost," a low voice behind them said. "The team's won for the last three years, isn't that right?" The four cousins turned around, grins on their faces. "Teddy!" Lily said happily, reaching out to hug the man she considered an older brother. The boys shook hands, and Rose leaned over to kiss him fondly on the cheek. His hair blazed bright green in the morning sunlight and he surveyed them kindly.

"Your dad told me you lot were heading over here," Teddy said to Lily. "Victoire wanted to come but she was taking so bleeding long to get ready, so I left without her."

"Engagement going well, then?" Rose asked brightly. After six years of dating, Teddy Lupin had asked Victoire Weasley to marry him. They had plans for a small, intimate wedding to be held by Andromeda Tonks during the Christmas holiday.

"Oh yeah," replied Teddy, as they shuffled into the tent. "All the planning is driving us batty, but we'll survive. Poor Victoire might have to take a few calming potions…that or carry around a flask of Firewhisky," he added, a large grin spreading across his face.

They spent the next hour perusing the broomsticks on display. Some had been maintained very well in the years since created, and they glinted softly under the candlelight. "Wow, look at that one," Hugo murmured, and they raced to his side to gaze lovingly at an early 19th century broom. Rose could imagine riding it to victory in an intense match of Quidditch or gliding underneath large apple trees, playing with family. She wondered aloud about its price and whether the owner could bear to be parted with it.

No one answered her, and she realized that her family had slowly been filing out of the tent. Rose followed, hurrying to catch up, blinking as she left the tent and stepped out into the warm sunlight.

"So? Where to now?" Lily asked, throwing a scathing look at a tall Bulgarian boy who had bumped into her. The field had become very crowded while they were inside the golden tent, and the only way to make it through the hordes of people was to push and shove. Rose spotted a few housemates jostling through, and she waved at them.

"I've got to work for a few hours," Teddy answered, "so I'm going to go check into the main security tent."

"Oh, you're on duty?" Lily asked, her face falling. Rose was also disappointed. Teddy was a member of the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad who worked long and unusual hours. They often had trouble meeting with him during the summer holiday. To top it off, he was an accomplished Obliviator, and needed to patrol the Quidditch campgrounds, ensuring that the Muggle camp owners remained unsuspecting.

"I'm afraid so," Teddy said, putting a consoling arm around each of the girls. "But we still have an unfinished game of Gobstones," he added, speaking to Rose and Albus, "so I'll be around tonight with Victoire." Lily smiled up at him, her young eyes shining; she was happy again.

Rose spoke up. "I have to meet someone by the Chocolate Frogs' Trading Tent," she began, but Hugo cut her off.

"Who? Malfoy?" he scoffed, his blue eyes growing cooler. Albus shot him a look and Rose plowed on, ignoring the interruption. "If anyone would like to come, that would be great," she finished. Hugo shook his head.

"I've got a few Galleons to spend," he said, his red hair shining in the sunlight, "so I'm going to go to the memorabilia section – there's this flashy hat I want to wear to the match tomorrow."

"I'll go with you, Hugo," Lily added, and Albus also chimed in, opting to go with them. He shot Rose an apologetic look. "If they're selling those talking shamrocks, want me to buy you one, Rosie?" Albus asked. Rose nodded, forcing herself to smile.

"You can walk with me, Rose," Teddy decided, reaching down to take her hand in his. "The Trading Tent is on the way to security …see you lot later!" She and Teddy broke away from them, winding through the large mob of people. Some tried to shove through them, but Teddy kept his grip firm, and they stayed together. They approached the Chocolate Frogs' tent, and Rose was surprised to see her father's card prominently displayed. Somehow, to Ron's immense delight, his card had become exceedingly rare in the last five years, and card collectors went wild when they bought or sold a Ron Weasley.

"Funny isn't it, seeing him up there?" Teddy asked, pulling her close so she could hear him above the gentle roar of the crowd. She nodded, a small smile on her face. She surveyed the people in front of the tent and spotted Scorpius's mop of white-blonde hair on the far right. "Over there, Teddy," she pointed, tightening her grip on his hand, and they weaseled through the crowd.

Scorpius began to smile when he saw her coming, but it faded quickly as he noticed Teddy walking behind her. His grey eyes dropped to their entwined fingers, and his mouth tightened. He looked as if he had eaten an unsavory Bernie Botts' Every Flavour Bean. "Hi," Rose said breathlessly, dropping Teddy's hand. There was soot smeared across Scorpius' face and she could see the hint of a bruise forming on his jaw. "What happened to you?" she asked, worried.

"The Quod exploded a few times," Scorpius replied, lifting his hands to show her the calluses and burns that dotted his fingers. He was not focused on her, though. His eyes remaining firmly fixed on Teddy, who stood staring back. It was then that Rose remembered that they were not-too-distantly related, and had never met each other before. They also had a sordid family past: Scorpius' grandmother and great-aunt had disowned their sister, Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother, for marrying a Muggleborn. Then later, during the Great Battle of Hogwarts, Teddy's mother, Nymphadora, had been murdered by her aunt Bellatrix.

"Scorpius, this is Teddy Lupin. He's a dear friend of my family's," Rose said quietly, her eyes flickering nervously between the boys. "Teddy, this is Scorpius Malfoy, a friend of mine from Hogwarts…" They continued to stare. Teddy finally roused himself, giving Scorpius a curt nod, which the blonde boy returned slowly.

"I'm going to be late if I don't get a move on," Teddy said, clasping Rose's hand in goodbye. She kissed his cheek, and then watched him push back into the crowd, his green hair visible in the sea of people.

"I'm sorry," Rose apologized, turning back to Scorpius. She played with her wand nervously. "I didn't think– I forgot that you two- "

Scorpius' mouth twisted into an ugly sort of smile. "I'm sure you did, Rose," he interrupted, his tone rude and haughty. Rose looked away, hoping tears would not spring into her eyes. Although Scorpius was a good friend, he had a cruel streak that could cut her to the core.

"There's no need for_ that_ tone," she said softly, hurt but finally trusting herself to look at him again. Scorpius' body seemed to sag, like she'd put a softening charm on him, and his grey eyes turned remorseful.

"I know… please, forget I said it," he added, shaking his head in frustration. They stood silently for a moment, just looking at each other. "Can you do a healing charm on me?" he asked, holding up his hands again. "I would, but…you know…statute of underage sorcery."

"Oh yes, you're not seventeen yet, you baby," Rose teased, a smile coming back to her face. She took his hand, silently marveling at how easy it was to hold Teddy's without a thought, while holding Scorpius' made her stomach knot and a slow flush spread throughout her body. Rose grabbed her wand, thinking for a moment, before quietly casting a spell. The burns lessened, but his skin still looked raw and used. "You need some essence of dittany," Rose decided, doing his other hand.

"Thank you," Scorpius said, his fingers curling around hers. He was looking at her with an expression that made her feel uncomfortable and thrilled at the same time. He wet his lips, stepping closer, and Rose smiled encouragingly. "Rose, I - " he began, but someone knocked into her from behind, and the moment was ruined.

"Sorry!" the person called. "So sorry – oh, hey Rosie!" James Potter said, throwing an arm around her. "What's up, Malfoy?" he added cordially, shoving a grimy looking piece of parchment into his hands. "Take a look at that – someone just gave it to me – Crup fight tonight!" he said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. For someone who had been up drinking the night before, he was exceedingly chipper. Scorpius unrolled the parchment and looked with interest at the crudely drawn map.

"We have to keep it a bit hush-hush," James added. "The Ministry wouldn't be too keen on having the fight on their grounds."

"Is it … wise to go to, then?" Rose asked, thinking cautiously of the many people in her family who were Ministry workers. She looked up at Scorpius who shrugged.

"Stop worrying," James said, slipping the map out of Scorpius' hands and shoving it into his back pocket. "A bunch of us are meeting by the water pump at midnight to walk together – you'll be there, right?" he added, looking at Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded. "Sure, sounds exciting," he said, grinning at Rose. Rose was still a bit uncomfortable with the whole idea...Would Teddy approve?...but if Scorpius was going...

"I'll go too," she decided and James whooped loudly. "Great, fantastic. Anyway Malfoy, we've got to leave – Rose, your mum was looking for you, and wants you back for lunch."

"Oh all right," Rose said, her face falling. She had planned on spending the afternoon with Scorpius. "Sorry," she added, gently touching his hand, "but I'll see you tonight."

"Can't wait," Scorpius replied, smiling. He kissed the top of her head, something he'd never done before, and Rose trembled inside. James looked away, pretending he had not seen. "Remember – kept this quiet, don't tell you parents," he added as a last warning.

Scorpius laughed. "Trust me, I won't..."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose rolled out of bed, trying to ignore the pangs of guilt that licked at her conscience. James had stressed the need for complete secrecy for tonight's Crup fight, and the only way to make sure that happened was to pour a drop or two of sleeping potion into her parents' cups of tea. Hugo slept like the dead, so there was no need to worry about him waking up and finding her gone.

She opened her trunk, rummaging for her warm, pink jumper from Gran Weasley, and pulled it over her head. Self-consciously she began to cast the glamour spells that she'd discreetly asked Victoire about a few hours ago. They weren't designed to do anything too drastic, just brighten her eyes and give her lips a cheerful, ever-rose glow. Victoire had smiled knowingly when she'd asked, though, and Rose was beginning to feel a bit paranoid. Did everyone know?

Even her mother seemed to suspect, for Hermione had rambled randomly about how she trusted Rose's judgment and always believed she made the right choices. They'd been cooking dinner while Hugo and Ron were on a walk, and Rose had understood from her mother's tone that she wasn't talking about Rose's brilliant move of buttering the pan. "Thanks Mum," Rose had replied hastily, her cheeks burning, quickly excusing herself from the tent for a gulp of fresh air. Having a veiled conversation with her mother, about Scorpius, was the last thing she wanted to do. And her mother was so _persistent_, trying to bring the subject up again while they cleaned the dishes. It was enough to drive Rose batty.

"Okay," she whispered to herself, drawing out her wand to Apparate. She paused, still wondering if it was foolish and dangerous to go to the fight, and wished she had asked Teddy his opinion. Crups, magical creatures that resembled Jack Russell terriers with long forked tails, were fiercely loyal to their wizard and witch owners, and would often battle to the death if commanded to do so. "If it gets too rough, I'll leave," she thought reassuringly. "I'll just Apparate back." With that, she turned and disappeared, concentrating on landing safely at the water pump. There was a small _pop_! and she was there, surrounded by chattering Hogwarts students.

"Oh good," Albus said, appearing next to her, a relieved smile on his face. "James thought you might have changed your mind... decided not to come…" Rose shook her head.

"I'm still not entirely comfortable with this, though," she said, gripping her wand tightly. "The Ministry really frowns upon this sort of thing…and Mum worked for the Department of Magical Creatures, you know, right after the war…she'd be furious if she ever found out we supported Crup fighting…"

"She won't find out, though. James has been getting away with stuff like this for ages. He'll make sure everything remains a secret," Albus said, understanding her concerns.

Rose nodded, then looked around at the group of people. James was in the center, his hands flailing as he told a story, causing most of his friends to break out into raucous laughter. There were a couple of Hufflepuff students sitting on the cold ground, talking quietly, and there, at the edge of the circle, Rose spotted Scorpius with Delilah Zabini. She frowned.

"What's Zabini doing here?" she asked Albus, her voice low. Albus shrugged, his black hair flopping in front of his eyes. "She must have heard someone talking about the fight and decided to come along," he said soothingly, knowing Rose's immense dislike for the girl. Delilah Zabini had tormented Rose since their first day at Hogwarts. She was brash, loud, opinionated on everything; and for some reason, quiet Rose had become her most beloved target.

"Do you think Scorpius invited her along?" she wondered, hoping she didn't sound as disappointed as she felt. Albus threw her an incredulous look, then put a friendly arm around her shoulder. "Malfoy? Of course not! You know he can barely tolerate her." As soon as Albus finished saying this, Scorpius looked around and spotted Rose. Their eyes locked and Scorpius smiled, excusing himself from Delilah, who pouted prettily. Rose smiled back, thrilled that he'd stopped talking to the cow, and was heading over to her.

"When did you get here?" Scorpius asked, his head dipping intimately towards hers. Rose stepped closer to him, away from James' loud friends. Albus disappeared into the crowd, seeing some Gryffindor school chums, leaving the two of them alone.

"A few minutes ago," she murmured in response, flushing as she felt his gaze slide from her eyes to her lips. She took a shaky breath, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. "I see you took care of your other scrapes and bruises," Rose added, touching Scorpius' face where the bruises had before darkened his skin. His skin was soft and smooth beneath her fingers.

Scorpius nodded. "I went to the Healers' tent after you and James left this afternoon," he explained. "The right potion fixed me up within seconds…tasted horrible though," Scorpius added, making a disgusted face that sent Rose into a fit of giggling. She didn't have time to reply however because James was calling them all around him.

"Well now, my dear fellow witches and wizards," James began, waving his wand pompously, "I thank you for joining me as we set out on this quest for adventure…for danger…for _excitement _!" Someone yelled, "Get on it with it, Potter!" and the crowd laughed. "We've got a twenty minute walk in the forest until we reach the site," James replied in his normal voice. "Let's stay together, make sure no one gets lost, yeah? So witches, hang close to a wizard," he added, winking at a pretty Hufflepuff who grinned back boldly. Rose rolled her eyes.

The crowd surged forward, following James into the dark woods. Everyone whipped their wands out, whispering, "Lumos" to light the path, but it was still quite dark. At first, there was a lot of loud and boisterous talking. James led a rousing rendition of the Driscoll Devil song, but as the minutes wore on and the path grew narrower, the group became nervous and silent.

"Creepy, isn't it?" Albus whispered, reappearing next to Rose. His appearance made Rose jump and Scorpius took her hand reassuringly. There was a loud rustling noise in the bushes next to them and Delilah Zabini screamed, clutching the closest boy to her in fear. Rose gripped her wand, ready to stun or hex anything that came at them, but there was no need. "We're almost there," James called from the front, shoving the map into his back pocket. Rose peered ahead, surprised to see an opening in the dark wall of trees. Listening closely, she could hear the Crups barking madly; she shivered, pressing closer to Scorpius.

They stepped into the clearing and were greeted by a wizened old man. "Move forward, forward," the man croaked, his hood thrown over his head so his face was veiled in darkness. "The Crups are caged on that side," he explained, his voice low and gravelly as he pointed to the right, "and the betting table is to the left." As one, the group moved to the Crups, viewing them with interest.

"This is disgusting," Rose murmured to Scorpius, her hand tight in his, as they passed cage after cage. The Crups were dirty, scarred, and vicious, and their owners were just as frightening. With long, matted hair, dark faces, cruel sneers, and ratty clothing, they appeared to have just escaped Azkaban.

"Last bets, last bets," the hag behind the booth called, beckoning James and his friends to her table. The owners began to unlock the cages, and behind them, the Crups went wild, barking and snapping at each other. James placed his bet, shouting to be heard above the din, and Rose shuddered.

"Let's move to the other side of the ring," Scorpius said, his voice low as he whispered in her ear. He pointed to the other side of the clearing, the farthest spot from the Crups, and she nodded gratefully. Albus came with them, a solemn look on his face, and Rose knew that he too did not like the atmosphere.

The Crups were led into the ring, their red numbers glowing above them; when they were seriously injured or dead, their number would flash green and the owner would have to withdraw the Crup from the match. "Release them!" the old man shouted, and the Crups were set loose in the ring, snarling and snapping, but waiting for their orders. **"FIGHT"** the owners shouted together, and it seemed to Rose that suddenly the ring was surrounded by hundreds of people, and she was shoved roughly against Albus and Scorpius as people pushed from behind.

The fighting was just as brutal as Rose had feared. She closed her eyes, not wanting to view the Crups' forked tails slash through the air, cutting and bruising with deadly aim, or watch their mouths sink into flesh, drawing blood and displacing fur. There was a loud cheer from the crowd and Rose assumed one Crup's number had flashed green. She opened her eyes in time to see the owner summon the bloody creature from the ring, swearing and screaming at the other contestants. The other Crups were still at it, fighting ferociously, while beside her, the first casualty had fueled the crowd, and they were now louder and crasser than ever. Rose turned to Albus, her eyes wide, and he shook his head grimly, his face pale.

"How can they enjoy this?" she shouted, but her words were lost in the howl of the crowd as three more Crups were taken out of the ring. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her protectively, holding her to his chest, and Rose could feel him shaking. "Don't watch!" he yelled into her ear, sounding furious, as an injured Crup landed by their feet. She knew he hated the mindless slaughter as much as she did.

The match continued to rage, with Crup after Crup falling, until there were only ten left. Rose tried to look away, but the scene was horrifyingly mesmerizing, and she could not pry her eyes away from the ring. She had never seen such carnage before, such blatant disregard for life, and it terrified her.

"Let's go, please Scorpius, let's go," Rose pleaded, trembling, as blood splattered on the grass near them. They tried to push through the crowd, but with no success: people surged forward for a better view as the Crups suddenly stopped fighting with each other, interested instead in barking towards the entrance of the clearing.

"OI! YOU LAZY BITCH! I DIDN'T KEEP YOU ALIVE FOR THIS. _ATTACK!" _a crazed owner screamed, her long dark hair whirling around her head, as she pointed her wand at Crup number four. The Crup ignored her, snapping viciously at the air, and the old man who had greeted them began to cackle gleefully near the ring. The crowd began to boo, growing restless with the inactivity, but the old man silenced them, shouting, "Do you hear the footsteps?" As the mass of people quieted, the ominous sounds of someone walking the path to the clearing were audible, and Rose started in alarm when people yelled, "It's the Ministry!"

Around her, everyone began to Apparate, and Rose was prepared to do Side-Along Apparition with Scorpius when the new figure stepped into the light of the torches; the sight of his Muggle pajamas made Rose pause. The Crups went wild, barking and snapping feverishly at the man.

"Mr. Kensington?" Albus asked incredulously, his wand raised, for he too was ready to Apparate. "What are you doing here?" Mr. Kensington was the Muggle man responsible for the Weasley-Potter section of the campsite. He was the uncle of a witch and thus had less restrictions on him than the other Muggles at the site, since he had known about witchcraft and wizardly for years.

"Look at the Muggle fool," the old hooded man hissed to the Crups, making them jump with excitement. He continued to egg them on, moving them slowly closer and closer to Mr. Kensington, who stood seemingly frozen on the spot. It was then Rose remembered that Crups despised Muggles. "We've got to get him out of here," Rose whispered frantically to Albus and Scorpius. "Crups – they hate - "

"I know," Scorpius replied, his face grim. He raised his wand and the three of them stood together for a moment, silently contemplating what would happen to Mr. Kensington if the Crups were ordered to attack. Rose looked around, noting with dread that everyone else had Apparated away. She tightened her grip on her wand.

"Do not harm him," Scorpius yelled, his voice carrying across the clearing, his wand pointed at the old man. The Crups snarled in his direction, knowing the tone of his voice, and not liking it.

"It is three to one," Albus added bravely, his wand raised, his hand steady, "and this man has done nothing to you." The three of them began to walk to Mr. Kensington, while the old man snarled and reached for his own wand. The Crups turned to them, snapping and barking, eager for direction.

"So," the old man crowed, anger evident in his voice, "a Malfoy, protecting a Muggle. _Disgusting_. Does Lucius know what a blood traitor his grandson is?" Rose trembled, watching Scorpius' eyes flash dangerously. Albus shot her a wary glance; it was obvious that they were dealing with a rogue Death Eater.

"Lucius is dead. He passed away last year," Scorpius said bluntly, raising his wand higher. "You too will move on soon, old man." The aged man began to laugh loudly and Rose gripped Scorpius' arm tightly in warning.

"Oh ho, does she like you, this daughter of a Mudblood and a blood traitor?" the man cackled, moving his wand so it was aimed at Rose's face, and beside her Scorpius and Albus growled dangerously. "Does she hope that one day you'll take her? Give her a little mixed brat?" he taunted cruelly.

Rose reacted instinctively, shooting a Stunning spell at him, which the old man artfully dodged. The Crups took this as their sign to attack; they separated and ran, some moving towards the three of them and some heading to assault Mr. Kensington. Rose screamed as the Crups approached, their jaws open, eager to bite. Albus and Scopius waved their wands, sending out numerous spells, but the Crups did not slow down. A flash of red sped by Rose, and she ducked, unfortunately allowing a Crup to nip at her ankle, and she screamed again, as it caught hold and dragged her to cold forest floor. She managed to Full-Body Bind it before it harmed her further. Gingerly she stood up, her ankle bleeding and throbbing from the bite, and watched as Scorpius and Albus fought more Crups and dodged the hexes of the old man.

"Mr. Kensington!" she shouted, watching as the Muggle struggled to throw two Crups off him. He was bleeding profusely and she aimed a Stunning Spell at the Crups, then Apparated to him. "Albus, hurry, Side-Along with Scorpius!" Rose screamed, grabbing Mr. Kensington's hand while she continued to shoot spells at the other creatures. The Muggle man sagged, going unconscious, and Rose moaned as his added weight put pressure on her ankle. "Hurry! Go to Teddy's!" she screamed again, watching as the boys grasped each other tightly. Rose shot one last spell, a hex which hit the old man squarely in the face. She then twisted in the air, chanting "Teddy's tent – Teddy's tent-" praying they would not Splinch before reaching safety.

Rose hit the ground unsteadily, clutching Mr. Kensington to her, as her ankle gave out and they tumbled to the grass. They had landed at the foot of the correct tent, though, and she felt relief wash through her. "Get Teddy," she moaned, as Albus and Scorpius appeared in front of her, sweaty and bloody.

"You're hurt," Scorpius said, alarmed, crouching down beside her to look at her ankle, which had swollen to the size of a Quaffle. Rose gasped as he touched her skin.

"Help Mr. Kensington first," she said, ignoring the pain, turning her focus instead on the Muggle man next to her. Albus disappeared into Teddy's tent; Rose watched as candles flared inside and she sighed with relief. "Teddy will take care of this," she said, slipping her hand into Scorpius'. She was surprised to see him frown, although his hand tightened reassuringly around hers.

Within minutes everyone was in the warm tent, while Teddy moved around, summoning potions to give Mr. Kensington. "I've modified his memory so he'll have no recollection of tonight's incidents," Teddy explained, dabbing ointment onto the man's face. "What he will remember is taking a nice long walk in the woods, where he fell a few times and cut himself. That should explain any soreness related to his injuries…Thank Merlin he wasn't seriously hurt," Teddy added, his green hair glinting in the candlelight. He gave each of them a stern look. "From what you three have told me, being mauled to death by Crups was a distinct possibility."

"Well that wasn't our intent, obviously," Scorpius snapped grumpily, his hands folded over his chest. Rose shot him an unhappy glance and rubbed her sore ankle, which Teddy had fixed with a quick healing charm. Since their arrival in the tent, Scorpius had become sour and rude, and Rose didn't like it.

"Still, we were lucky to get away," Albus interjected, his tired body slumped comfortably in a large armchair. He shook his head in disbelief, his face somber. "Can't believe we went there and met that Pureblood freak. Did you recognize his voice, Malfoy?"

Scorpius' lips tightened into a thin line and he turned so he was looking towards the tent's wall. "Think I know all the old Death Eaters, yeah?" he asked, anger laced in his voice. Rose and Albus shot each other worried looks, and as discreetly as possible, Rose slid closer to Scorpius.

"That seems to be what _you_ think," Teddy countered softly, his eyes wise and sad, as Rose laid a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. He tensed beneath her touch, but she refused to move away.

"Can I speak with you outside?" Rose murmured, her question lingering in the air. Albus nodded encouragingly at her as Scorpius stood up; she gave him a weak smile and followed Scorpius out of the tent.

The early morning air was crisp and cool. Rose shivered and hugged her arms around her body, watching Scorpius pace in front of her with worry. She averted her eyes, looking at the hint of light appearing behind the trees: the sun was rising. She would have to sneak back into her tent soon or she would be caught. Summoning her nerve, Rose asked bluntly, "What's wrong?"

Scorpius turned to her, his gray eyes full of intensity. "You don't know?" he laughed incredulously, spreading his arms out wide. "I'm not like _him_. I never will be."

"Who, your father? Your grandfather?" Rose interjected, experiencing a sudden rush of anger. She stepped closer to him, her chin up, hands balled into tight fists at her side. "I've always known that. I wouldn't be friends with you if- "

"No, not them," Scorpius said furiously, his pale cheeks blotching with anger. "Like _Teddy._ I'm not like Teddy," he spat out. "You look at him like he's bleeding perfection - you family loves him - "

"What?!" Rose screeched, her normally firm hold on rationality slipping from her. She stomped her foot, frustration mounting. "The reason you've been a surly, rude idiot is because I admire my cousin?"

"He's not your cousin, Rose," Scorpius growled, moving closer to her. "He's just as much your cousin as I am." They were now standing face to face, foreheads almost touching. Rose cocked her head, studying Scorpius for a moment, trying to discern what he was going on about while controlling her own anger and annoyance.

The rush of revelation almost had Rose swooning and her lips parted in surprise, although she was speechless. He was jealous. She dug her nails into her palm, trying to rouse herself from her daze. "Scorpius…" she murmured, a hint of a smile settling on her face. He saw it and moved closer, his anger seemingly melting away.

"I'm mad about you, Rose," he said helplessly, his eyes locking with hers. She nodded encouragingly, a flush of excitement washing through her body, as she linked hands with him. "You've had to see this coming," Scorpius added, his thin mouth twisting into a smile. "You're a smart girl." Rose laughed, squeezing his hand.

"Top of the class means nothing when it comes to matters of the heart," she murmured, closing her eyes as his head lowered to hers, his mouth molding softly to her lips. Scorpius held her close, his hands tangling in her long, curly hair, and they kissed for a few heavenly minutes. When they finally broke apart, Rose sighed happily, her cheeks a deep pink. She shyly looked up at Scorpius, whose wide grin made her blush darken.

"Even your ears are pink," he commented, his fingertips brushing against the curve of her ear. Rose shivered at the touch and murmured, "A foul trait I inherited from my father," before burrowing her face in the crook of his neck. Scorpius laughed and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close, as the entrance to Teddy's tent flapped open and Albus crawled out. He smiled upon seeing them and Rose blushed again, silently willing him not to say anything.

"Teddy's Apparated Mr. Kensington back to his tent," Albus explained, watching Rose and Scorpius with amusement.

"That's good," Rose replied stupidly, her mind still muddled from the kissing and the sudden, embarrassing appearance of Albus.

"_Really_ good," Scorpius emphasized, and the three of them laughed.

"C'mon, let's get back before the sun's fully risen," Albus said, gesturing to the right, where a small path led to the Weasley and Potter tents.

Rose sighed, untangling herself from Scorpius' arms. "We should…I'm exhausted anyway," she commented, leaning up to kiss Scorpius on the cheek. He smiled, cupping her face and kissing her thoroughly, ignoring Albus' presence.

"Goodnight Rosie," he murmured, releasing her with a grin. Rose returned his smile and turned to Albus, whose eyes were fixed determinedly on the woods nearby. "Thanks for waiting," Rose said, walking over to him nonchalantly.

"I didn't seem to have a choice," Albus said, amusement evident in his voice. "Are you going to explain that?" he demanded, his thumb pointing to Scorpius' retreating back. Rose shook her head, the flush returning to her cheeks. "Not a word, eh? Might be in your best interest…when Lily finds out the news will spread like Fiendfyre."

Rose groaned. "Don't say that," she murmured, a little flustered at the thought of explaining herself to both family and friends. With a sigh of relief, she realized they had made it to their tents. "Goodnight Al, see you in the morning," she said, giving him a quick hug before Apparating into her tent. Things were just as she had left it: her parents and brother were still asleep, and within minutes, Rose tumbled into bed, exhausted but elated.

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for your continued interest in this story! My writing has slowed due to a busy month of preparing for my new college (I transferred) and my adjustment here (which still isn't finished).  
_

_I__nterestingly enough, the plot of my story always inclued the Crup fight in it, and was not inspired by the recent dog-fighting news.  
_

_Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next one will be up soon!_


End file.
